


Personal Mission

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Babysitter Peter Parker, Babysitting, F/F, Family Feels, Found Family, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Yuri Watanabe calls Spiderman to request a personal favour, leading Peter to find out about her newfound family and Peter is ecstatic.





	Personal Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveryuritextsandquotes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silveryuritextsandquotes).



> This was written for my friend silveryuritextsandquotes on Tumblr! you should check them out!

"Spiderman, this is urgent. How soon can you be at the address I just sent you?" 

Peter stood up from his seated position on the top of Avengers Tower. "Like two minutes, give or take. What's wrong Captain?”

“I have a personal matter that I need you to help with.”

“Uh oh. Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine I just have a favour to ask. Get over here.”

As she hung up, he shrugged and jumped from the roof, making his way quickly to the apartment building she had specified. This wasn't the apartment he had been to the last time he visited Yuri. She must have moved. Lucky for him, she was waiting on the roof for him. 

"Evening Miss. Watanabe. How can I assist you tonight?" 

"Follow me," she lead him inside and down a couple of flights of stairs. "Listen, you can't tell anyone about this. I didn't even want to tell you but I had no choice." 

"You're scaring me, Yuri. What's going on?" 

She swung the apartment door open revealing the Symkarian mercenary, Silver Sable fussing over a little girl's messy hair. 

"My level of confusion is through the roof right now. What am I even looking at?" 

The girl perked up. "Mommy look!" she said to Sable. "It's Spiderman!" 

Sable nodded, smiling for the first time Peter had ever seen. "Yes, it is. I told you if you did not settle down, you would be meeting him with your hair a mess." 

"That's okay! Hi Spiderman! My mommies say you worked with them!" 

Peter nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do. Well, have. Yuri, can I talk to you outside real quick?" 

Seeing as they hadn't taken a step inside, she just closed the door and waited for him to begin talking. The eye shutters on the mask blinked a few times. 

"Let me see if I'm reading the room right," he finally said. "You and Sable are co-parent a child?" 

"She and I bonded after the Devils Breath crisis and she heard about me more or less going rouge. Long story short, we're engaged." 

"Enga-" 

"Let me finish. While I was working my way back onto the force, I investigated a missing child report. A kid in foster care went missing. Found her easily and found out that she was being abused so we took her in. Documents are being processed to officially adopt her." 

"So what-" 

"Sable and I were supposed to go out on a date tonight but our sitter cancelled. Can you babysit for us?" 

"Can I speak now?" She nodded. "Okay, first of all, you and Sable together? Amazing! That is actually so cute! I'm so happy for you! Is she secretly really sweet? I bet she is. She's a little spoon, isn't she? I need details, Yuri! How awkward was your first kiss?" 

"If you want to live through the night, you should shut up." 

"Excuse me, I'm safe. You need my help so you can't kill me. Just answer one question. Please." 

Yuri was sure that if he wasn't wearing a mask, he would have huge, unwavering puppy dog eyes. "Fine," she sighed. "Yes, our first kiss was awkward. Have you ever kissed a trained killer? It's awkward. Will you help?" 

"Absolutely! What if there's crime though. I can't- well I can but I shouldn't leave her alone and I'm certainly not taking her with me." 

"If it's petty crime, forget it. If a supervillain shows up, then go after them. She's used to it anyway. We have to go stop criminals all the time. She's a good kid, she'll understand. She loves you." 

"She does?" 

"You're her favourite superhero. Says someday she'll be Spider-woman." 

He laughed pleasantly. "That would be amazing! Well, introduce me to her. And make sure Sable doesn't kill me, please. I think she's still harbouring a little resentment." 

"Less than you might think." Once again she swung the door open. "Spiderman, meet Crystal Sablinova-Watanabe." 

"Hi Crystal," he said enthusiastically. "I'm Spiderman but you already knew that. I'll be looking after you tonight so we can play all your favourite games or watch movies!" 

Her eyes lit up as he spoke. "Really? You're staying?" 

"You know it! Alright mommas," he turned his attention to Sable and Yuri. "Go have fun, but not to much fun. When should I expect you home?" 

Sable stepped forward, "we will be home at 11:00 pm. She has already had dinner and her bedtime is 8:00." 

"But mom," Crystal whined. "Can't I stay up a little later? What if he never babysits me again?" 

Sable tried to look stern but something about that face made her soften. "8:45 and not a minute longer." 

Crystal threw her arms around her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

They said their goodbyes and the couple left for their date night. The couple of hours she was allowed to be up and about was plenty of fun between a couple of movies that they barely paid attention to as well as the countless games. 

Peter took this time to get a little more acquainted with Yuri and Sables lives outside of work. There weren't many pictures but those that were there all showed a happy family. "Good for you, Yuri." He mumbled out loud. 

Crystal peaked out from the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed. "They're really happy when they're together. Sometimes when princess mom has to leave for a long time, cop mom gets sad. I think she's worried that princess mom will get hurt." 

"Do you worry about that too?" She nodded. "Listen kiddo, don't worry about it. Both of them can take care of themselves and when they can't, I'm there to make sure everything is okay. I'll protect them." 

"Thanks, Spiderman. You're the best." 

“Nah, kiddo. You’re the best. Keep taking care of your mommas okay? Now off to bed or they'll kill me.”


End file.
